The present invention relates to packages for integrated circuits and more particularly to packages for holding multiple integrated circuit dice.
FIG. 1 shows an illustration of an example of a prior art package 10 in which an integrated circuit control die 12 is mounted on mounting surface 14 along with radio frequency (“RF”) microelectromechanical device (a.k.a. “MEMS”) die 16. Bond wires 17 connect the bond pads 18 of the dice 12 and 16 to each other and to the bond pads 19 of-the package body.
Packages such as that illustrated in FIG. 1 have limitations. For example, depending on the devices mounted in the package and the frequencies of interest, the “insertion loss” for a packaged device is about 0.4 dB, of which 0.2 dB is attributed to the device. Therefore, the package can have only about 0.2 dB of insertion loss, and it is desirable to have as little insertion loss as possible. Further, control of impedance of the package is difficult, resulting in significant “return loss.”